The Sound of Music
by Caroline Rose Cullen
Summary: The Sound of Music turned into a book! More details and parts that were excluded!


**Hi guys! I'm super duper excited to start this fanfic! This will include parts that the movie neglected even if they are small it's just little things here and there! And sometimes...bigger parts! But overall I'm super excited for this...let's call it a book! Don't forget to rate and review! May take me a while to update sometimes! But... don't worry! It'll all be finished eventually! I hope you guys love it! Thanks! This will start differently then the movie!**

**Chapter 1.**

Liesel

March...March...whistles...books...that's all there ever is here. One governess after another! Prank after prank... Nothing's the same...never will be again!

I can't even remember the last time Father even smiled! He runs this place like one of his own ships! Doesn't help that I'm the oldest either!

Father isn't there for us! He attends dinner, blows the whistle, and visits the Baroness far to much! That's I all know about him at least.

It used to be so happy and cheerful here! Mother would sing Father would sing we would all sing! Freidrich hardly remembers any of that...seems I'm the only one!

Anyway! We usually all depend on each other! There are seven of us so it's usually rather fun! Father doesn't even play a game with us! Who do you think gave Louisa the talk?

Mother had already passed, Father had already shut us out, so who? Me of course! It wasn't awkward her facial expression was somewhat humorous actually! To me at least.

So that's that! Here we are sitting inside on a rainy day! No governess...no parents! Feels like that at least.

Louisa, Brigitta, and I share the largest bedroom. Brigitta obviously was curled up with a book. Louisa was also reading. She likes romance novels. I did too! So does Brigitta! I still do! We have four boxes full of Romance novels that we read this summer! And it's only been a week!

"I like these rainy days!" Said Brigitta looking up from her book. She probably finished it. "Why ever so?" Asked Louisa. Brigitta rolled her eyes.

Even though she was the youngest of the three of us she was the sharpest. "Because...we can't go outside to march...we usually finish our studies early anyway and we can do as we please!" She said a partially evil smile on her face.

Louisa's eyes lit up at this. Of course...the trouble maker has to find trouble even when there is no trouble to find!

"That sounds like a lovely idea!" I said sarcastically. "Awwww, Liesel come on! It'll be fun!" Louisa said. I turned to face her. "If you think I'll play a prank on Gretel or Marta! Think again!" I said...well...sort of snapped back.

Louisa's expression saddened. "Why not?" I glared at her. "You can't be serious...can you,Lou?" Louisa pressed her lips together.

"You really were going to weren't you?" Asked Brigitta. Louisa looked at the floor and bit her lower lip. "Well..." She started. "It was a consideration." She said meekly.

My eyes lit up. "How about the boys instead!" I said. They both nodded. "What to do what to do." Said Brigitta evilly as she tapped the bottom of the pencil to her chin.

"I know!" Said Louisa snapping her book shut. "They both hate snakes!" She said. I nodded and Brigitta agreed. We quietly slipped out of our room and began to walk down the stairs.

We passed Father's study and I heard him on the phone. "Shhh!" I said as I stopped in front of the door. I waved them over to me.

We all had our ears on the door now...curious to what our father might be up to. Maybe he's talking to the Baroness again!

Its been four years since mother died! Four years that he hasn't been there for us! Four years that I've been looked up to! Four years that I've had to take care of my siblings!

"Yes..." I heard him say. I don't think he was talking to the Baroness. "That would be wonderful...yes...thank you...! We shall see her tomorrow then!" And that was the end of it.

Who? Who is she? The baroness? Highly doubtful! Another governess?! No! I grabbed the girls hands and rushed them outside as we stopped to get our raincoats and boots.

We began looking under rocks at the edge of the woods. "Who's do you think 'her' is?" Asked Brigitta. "Not the Baroness!" Said Louisa!

"Agreed!" I said. "Perhaps another governess!" I said. There eyes went big. "You're right!" Exclaimed Brigitta.

I then heard hissing. "Found one!" Said Louisa. It was a little black snake...didn't look poisonous to me! "Perfect!" Whispered Brigitta evilly. To much evilness today for me.

"Why another governess though?" Brigitta asked already partally knowing the answer. I was quite angry with Father now.

"I'll tell you why! It's because he's to wound up in himself... Sorry for himself even that he chooses to shut us out, because we remind him of mother! So he chooses to run this house like a ship! Ignoring us and only giving commands. Then he met the Baroness and she was a good enough reason ,aparrantly to him, to give him an excuse and a distraction to not spend time with us! Not like he did before the Baroness anyway!" I said with anger with every word.

"Too true!" Louisa commented Brigitta nodded in agreement. The snake hissed again. A thought accurred to me.

"Well... Are we just going to sit here and watch the snake or do something?" I asked the girls. Usually... I wasn't the one looking for trouble.

But...today of all days I was...I had too much anger now... This snake wasn't going to be a prank on the boys. No... It would be for Father!

...

I tiptoed quietly into Father's room as I heard the shower running. Good...more time! I heard tapping from the window on the left side of Father's bed.

I opened it and let Brigitta and Louisa in. Brigitta had a few scratches from climbed up the wall..but she was alright.

"Is this a good idea?" Brigitta asked. "No!" I saidl "But...it's just what he needs!" "Lemme do it!" Said Louisa.

Brigitta gave her the snake. The water turned off. Great.

"Hurry,Lou!" I said. I went under the bed and pulled Brigitta in with me. Louisa quickly placed the snake under the decprative pillow on his bed and swiftly came under the bed as well.

The door opened. Perfect timing.

Usually we would never even consider such a thought to do this! But...Father has crossed the line!

I could see his feet and above them was his robe. He walked over to the bookcase and picked up a book.

He began to make his way to the bed. "Give it about five seconds!" I whispered extremely quietly to Louisa and Brigitta. They smiled in return. Well...Louisa did... Brigitta half smiled.

We heard him plop on the bed. 3...2...1... The snake hissed. We heard him jump and then scream...well...not scream..but more of a startled sound.

A laugh escaped Louisa's lips and put my hand over her mouth with a finger to my smiling lips.

I heard the snake fall to the floor and it began slithering to Father's feet. He picked it up by the head, threw it out the window, and swiftly walked out of the room.

"We'll see how this new governess handles us!"


End file.
